rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Edge
Dragon's Edge (temporarily known as Thorstonson) is the Dragon Academy's base of operations in their exploration for the mysteries of the Dragon Eye. Location The Dragon's Edge (appropriately) is located on the very edge of the Barbaric Archipelago north-east of Berk and just south of the Dragon's Hide. Characteristics Dragon's Edge is a habitable island with a fort established by the members of the Dragon Training Academy. Each of the Dragon Riders has their own hut that is somehow related to the Rider’s personality or to their dragon. *Hiccup’s hut has a Toothless-inspired design with a built in forge and plenty of crazy contraptions and a windmill. He keeps various customs tail-fins for Toothless on his wall, each with their own paint-job. It is unkown if there is a difference between any of them. *Astrid, as you might expect, builds more of a fortress than a hut. *Fishlegs, interested in learning and the history of dragons, builds a tranquil meditation house and a garden. *Ruffnut is more orderly, while Tuffnut enjoys the crazy and impractical. Together, they build something so convoluted that it requires giant balloons to keep it standing upright. *Snotlout is now the shortest of the dragon riders, but is never one to be bested. So, he installs a crank to raise and lower his hut so that his is always the tallest hut on the island. He also keeps a water tank next to his hut, just in case his flammable dragon sets the entire thing on fire. The huts are connected to a larger hut for meetings in the center of the island. The clubhouse serves a similar purpose to the Great Hall on Berk as a important place on the island where the Riders can talk together. There is a beautiful three-story stable with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike any other building on Berk. There is also a giant dragon training arena with a closing dome to contain wild dragons. Lore At an unknown point in the past, Magmar Thorston (great-uncle of Ruffnut and Tuffnut) found the island - devoid of all human life - and placed a claim-stone on a far corner of the island. This claimstone was then engraved so that the island's onwership fell onto Magmar himself and any and all members of his family. Generations later, the dragon-riders of Berk searched long and hard beyond the collective Viking Tribe's territory along the borders of the Archipelago for an island where they could build a post for them to return to on their quest for the mysteries of the Dragon Eye. Ater befrending a colony of local dragons they call Night Terrors, the gang soon builds a fort for them to live in. Notable Locations Role in the Crossover Drago's Edge operates as an "inbetween post" of sorts for the Big Four, acting as a kind of in-between meeting place between Berk and other civilizations, including Corona, Arendelle and DunBroch. Category:Location Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Island